


in another lifetime

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere has never had the opportunity to become close to Mithian as Arthur had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in another lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> anon's request: "Gwen/Mithian. After Arthur's death, a lonely, heartbroken Guinevere visits Nemeth."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

Guinevere has never had the opportunity to become close to Mithian as Arthur had. Her first arrival in Camelot had the result of her and Arthur’s  _falling out_.

Mithian was the epitome of good, royal breeding as far as she knew, but with the added bonus of her adventurous spirit and kind, sympathetic heart.

Which was exactly why Guinevere is here, now.

"I imagine a great many people have already told you how sorry they are," Mithian speaks up across the table, dabbing her napkin on the corner of her mouth. Guinevere’s hands tremble in her lap, twisting the dyed indigo of her own napkin. "I don’t believe you desire to hear it from me."

"That’s expected." Guinevere sounds numb. Lifeless. Her voice flat.

Nemeth’s queen waves away their dinner plates, joining Guinevere where she was seated and gently clasping her dark brown hands, pulling her to her feet.

"Come, you must be tired."

She is. Guinevere is so  _tired_ of waking, and resting, and waking again to an empty bed and an empty heart. Even more shamefully, her body  _yearns_ for Arthur. It’s only been a year and she often cries to herself, while it’s nighttime in her chambers, but only after imagining Arthur. 

She would imagine Arthur’s chest against hers, his soft, grinning mouth and his cock nestled between her legs. Guinevere’s fingers would stroke herself, until she’s dripping  _wet_  and open, twisting her fingers deep inside herself and imagining her husband. Imagining him spending his warmth inside her.

Mithian isn’t Arthur, but she’s  _real_. She’s softness and curves, and kisses Guinevere with a raw spark of passion forbidden to them both. 

She might have loved Mithian, in another lifetime.


End file.
